


a softer world

by ilovedyoump3



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedyoump3/pseuds/ilovedyoump3
Summary: nights like this are younghyun's favorite. when it's just the two of them together on the couch, legs intertwined, wonpil's head against his chest.





	a softer world

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this while sick and in a weird medicine/fever induced haze. sorry. 
> 
> the ending is rushed and bad because i didnt know what to do with it but i hope yall can still appreciate how cute youngpil is.
> 
>  
> 
> and of course i have to say that a good majority of this fic was inspired by my conversations with Dom aka [oddjuly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oddjuly/pseuds/oddjuly) as their youngpil anon. if you haven't read "the things he said" yet i Highly recommend that you do. Dom's writing is absolutely amazing.

As with anyone, there are nights where Wonpil finds himself tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Younghyun says that he would be able to sleep if he just stayed in bed a little while longer to which Wonpil argues that it's not his fault that Younghyun is usually still up and he gets curious as to what his boyfriend is working on. More often than not, Younghyun is writing lyrics or working on an assignment for school and, somehow, Wonpil appears just when Younghyun is starting to get frustrated. So when Wonpil peeks his head out his bedroom door, hair a mess and glasses beginning to slide down his nose, Younghyun can't help but to beckon him out.

Tonight they end up on the couch, legs tangled, one of Younghyun's arms slung across Wonpil's waist, and Wonpil's head against his chest. It's quiet for a moment and Younghyun begins to wonder if maybe Wonpil has fallen asleep.

"What were you working on?" Wonpil’s voice is soft, thick with sleep that he's yet to find.

Younghyun could listen to Wonpil talk for hours. It was something he decided years ago when they were still in the dance group, when they would sit on the floor of the practice room, notebooks in hand, and talk about lyrics, dance practice long forgotten. There were things that Wonpil said, the way he shaped his thoughts and words, that Younghyun fell in love with from the very beginning. None of this was helped by the fact that Wonpil's voice was something Younghyun fell in love with as well, especially the way his voice sounds when he gets tired or just after waking up. It was one of the reasons Younghyun liked these late night talks so much.

Wonpil begins tracing a small pattern on Younghyun's back and Younghyun realizes he never actually answered the question.

"Lyrics." Younghyun says and watches as Wonpil purses his lips, as if choosing his words carefully despite the fact that his next question is always the same.

"About what?" Wonpil smiles when he asks it, fully aware that it's his usual response when discussing lyrics with Younghyun, aware that Younghyun will never get annoyed by his curiosity. His smile softer than usual, but just wide enough for the wrinkles around his eyes to just begin to show and for his nose to scrunch up ever so slightly.

For a brief moment, Younghyun considers lying, suddenly shy about the truth. Wonpil would know, but the thing about Wonpil is that he never pressed when it came to lyrics. In most situations he would coax Younghyun's feelings out with soft words and gentle touches but he never once pried when it came to lyrics, understanding that the things Younghyun wrote were, more often than not, things he could never say out loud. Those lyrics often never got a finalized melody or composition and Wonpil would never know what they actually said but he trusted that Younghyun would tell him whatever he needed to know.

"You. Us." Younghyun attempts to pull Wonpil closer to his chest, in hope that Wonpil won't be able to look up and see his red face, but it turns out he doesn't need to try as Wonpil buries his face in Younghyun's chest anyway, a faint blush beginning to spread across his cheeks.

Younghyun takes the opportunity to run his fingers through Wonpil's hair. It's messy from his attempts to sleep and the slightest curls are beginning to show, Younghyun thinks it's adorable.  

"You get corny when you write." Wonpil mumbles after a moment. He pulls away to glance at Younghyun's face and laughs. It's short and squeaky and every time he hears that laugh, Younghyun is reminded of the first time they met.

It had been awkward at first, as most meetings are, but there was one point when Younghyun had said something funny enough to make Wonpil laugh till he was out of breath, short squeaks being the only sound he could make. Sometimes Younghyun wonders if that's the moment he fell in love or if it was result of every time Wonpil laughed after that. At one point, Younghyun found out what things make Wonpil laugh with his whole body, face scrunched up and hidden behind his hands, and Younghyun would be lying if he said he didn't make those jokes often just to see it.  

Younghyun doesn’t really know what to do after that so he kisses Wonpil instead. It’s lazy and slow but Wonpil smiles into it like he always does and all Younghyun can think is _I love you, I love you, I love you._

When Wonpil finally falls asleep, Younghyun brushes the hair out of his face and does his best to remove his glasses without waking him up. There's a moment when Wonpil whines and Younghyun freezes, but it passes without Wonpil fully waking up and Younghyun lets out the breath he had been holding. When he finally gets the glasses off, he reaches over Wonpil just slightly to put them on the table and then focuses on adjusting their position so that they're both comfortable. Wonpil has his face buried in Younghyun's chest again but theres a small portion of his forehead that shows and Younghyun presses his lips against it, mumbling a quiet "Goodnight, I love you."

Nights like this are Younghyun's favorite, when he falls asleep with Wonpil in his arms and his heart content.

**Author's Note:**

> Dom: jaehyung would totally slam a door the next morning to wake them up like 'mornin lovebirds!'


End file.
